Chapter 29. The Secret Of The Flower
The Secret Of The Flower is the twenty-ninth chapter of manga series Darker than Black: Shikkoku No Hana. Summary As Misaki Kirihara drives towards the Nishijima Building, she notes that the fog is getting darker the closer she gets. A soldier emerges from the fog and fires a RPG at her car. Before it hits, Misaki leaps from the car and then electrocutes the solder with a stun gun. Wondering if the soldier was under the control of Harvest, she hurries off towards the Nishijima Building on foot. Kanami Ishizaki contracts Misaki and tells her that she hacked in to PANDORA's systems and scanned the Nishijima Building and updates her on the situation within it. She tells Misaki that she might be able to use the crane on one of the building's towers to gain access to the lab in the other tower. In the lab, Hei clings to Yin as they hang from a wire above the hole Harvest opened up, which continues deep below them. Harvest criticizes Hei for taking Yin and Azusa Tsukimori with him, saying that without them he would have been able to attack him. The Black Dandelion Contractor notes that Hei knows what the Meteor Fragment is and states that she heard that the Heaven's Gate was sealed using it. When Hei asks how she ended up with it, she states that it disappears and reappears, existing in two places and playing with the fates of Contractors. Hei and Yin are approached by a group of infected soldiers under the Cotnractor's control. She says that while they cannot be awakened, so long as their heart still beats they can be controlled. She further explained that she lost the existence she called herself as remuneration for gaining the Meteor Fragment and its power. Stating that she only remembers her ability and remuneration before picking up the Fragment, she recalls her flesh and the Meteor Fragment being taken in by the black flower. She explains that her ability enables her to control humans using the flower and that her payment was to disappear from somebody's memory. She swallowed the hearts and memories of various people, eventually reconstructing them as a single existence. She thanks Azusa saying that her heart is what made it possible to complete the flower. As she states that she will show Azusa the details, harvest disintegrates the ceiling. Hei shouts at him that he is being controlled by the flower, but has to defend himself and Yin form the soldiers. The Contractor states that the flower is about to envelop the world thanks to the power of the Meteor Fragment, starting with Yokohama and then Tokyo, awakening all humans. The infected people will becomes slaves to their hatred and become violent to each other, killing those around them. When asked what the purpose of this is, she replies that she does not know and tells Azusa to ask Harvest, who says that he made a promise to him that he would do this upon regaining his flesh. Harvest refuses to answer Hei's question about why he is doing this, saying that he would know once he sees what is left in the world after irrationality is removed and what is lost. After knocking back the soldiers, Hei and Yin prepare to break through their ranks. Abigail Croft comes to their aid and using her ability, causes one of them to kill himself and some others. She tells Hei to follow Harvest and the Black Dandelion Contractor while she and the bodyguards deal with the others. Azusa watches Hei and Yin leave, and attempts to get up and follow. Characters in Order of Appearance #Misaki Kirihara #Kanami Ishizaki #Hei #Yin #Harvest #Black Dandelion #Azusa Tsukimori #Abigail Croft Navigation Second manga 29 Category:Shikkoku No Hana